


Making all of this with sense

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Series: Collisioned Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Chapters, F/F, F/M, Haventale, M/M, Mobtale - Freeform, Multi, Multi AU, Multiverse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Stuff, Thsi is very plot heay, Will add other AU's along the story, answering questions, but eh, constantly, mafiatale, mention of MTT, or attempts of it, so imma just, try to make sure stuff are hinted at, underswap - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: You are an experienced scriptwriter in the year 301X, for a relatively well known news organisation in America. You are tasked with the job of assisting the creation of a documentary series,  l̶a̶m̶e̶l̶y̶ called Monster Resurgence, with the elite of most elite in the company. You don't exactly know what your going to find out and snooping around with questions irrelevant to the whole documentary, but hey, it'll be an adventure you'll probably going to regret throughout but laugh later.





	1. Why did we just start questioning this now?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one heck of a slow introduction on everything that will be exciting, but Stay Tuned, it'll become exciting soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 301X. Time has passed since humanity has been an asshile to earth and it's creatures. Spacetravel exists. Aliens exist. Everything scientifically imaginable exist. Monsters have existed for a century now. And right now your in a cruise travelling to your last destination.
> 
> Why are you bothering to be serious about this now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always editing this. Since Im world building along the way and I really wanna drop the right hints and foreshadowing. So sorry if you keep on seeing new info added.

    You sighed, frustrated, eyes focused on the most recent notes and documents you’ve gathered from the last district. 

Their district along with the other district's history has no single linking thread, other than the war. Though seemingly at different times. 

Despite the well of information you have gathered about monsters, their history, culture and kind for this project, the big picture is still isn't painted.

This is the last trip to the last district and despite having visited the 8 other monster districts, the bigger questions haven't been answered, instead more has been added than subtracted. Especially with how their king and queen hasn't really changed since their banishment. They must know something right?!

      Why don’t  **THEY**  have clear accounts from before the war? I know old age and dementia's a thing but they proclaim monsters have incredible memory, especially if they're boss monsters. And half that we have interviewed are boss monsters that existed before their they got trapped, so what gives!

      Why don't  **WE**  have accounts of the war? Wars are a pretty big thing and war with these monsters must've been a big one, so why don't we have any? It would be impossible if there was no casualties when monsters can inflict quite the damage with their 'magical' projectiles.

      When for life’s sake did magic start to exist when it didn’t before? Yeah there's theories that it got trapped along with them but this is just unbelievable. There should've been magical creatures that escaped from being trapped and are in hiding. And with their boasted longevity, shouldn't these escaped monster have revealed themselves like 50 years ago when everything was finally starting to turn out good?

      What the heck happened? this is the biggest question. What happened. When happened. Who happened. Why happened.  The causes of the whole thing. The inhumane trials for freedom. The origin of the banishment.

     Standing straight, you ruffle your hair, determined to end this confusion to yourself. Walking towards your bed, you took the Suitcase, bending down to reach under. Laying it to your bed, you took all the files and started to lay them all down in order of each district visit, from left to right.

    Sitting down, you ignore the steadily increasing sound of Paige’s snoring from the bed right across from yours, looking at the waves outside your window instead, it's soft orange glow of the night light in the room mixing in with the moonlight from outside.

    Blinking slowly, you let out another sigh.

    This is the most confusing project you’ve ever done in your whole life, and that’s saying something, probably even topping the one you’ve done before deciding to be a script writer for one of the biggest film industries in America. You’ve trained in the journalism and film industry since you were seven, not in the detective and whatever background checking industry. This was just supposed to be a simple and quick project. Lasting for just a year or two to finish all and start refining and editing everything for publication. But no. Seems like detective work was supposed to happen in the background in big projects like these. It wasn’t like this from your last few projects and they we’re basically the same!... But then again, this is a project on Monster History, so of course something like this would happen. Good thing journalism has some detective aspects in it.

    Looking back at the folders before, you smiled, small fond memories resurfacing as you read the labels. White, Cycan, Green, Red, Orange, Purple, Yellow… Wait… where’s Blue! You panic, looking around frantically before you stopped, eyes onto the folder at the table. Teasing you as moonlight shines off it, the soft orange glow of the night light behind it unperturbed.

      Standing up once again, you went and grabbed the folder before coming back to where you were, putting it in its place in the order.

      “Perfect!”

    Looking outside the window, it looked like it was nearly the middle of the night, well in this part of the world anyways. Looking at the twinkle of the stars, you wonder if there's going to be more monsters to be found around the world. More to this confusion you and your team are figuring out. Humanity already found 9 groups of them all around the world? Why not add one more to the seemingly growing list of them?

    Seeing waves at below the horizon, your thoughts started to swirl once again back to the confusion from earlier before. 8 files, one from each district, each telling their own stories and histories as accurately as they can to us. Each different and unique but their representatives eerily similar to one another and you’re pretty sure that kind of similarity shouldn't happen. Each district are separated, all across the world in all different areas. But having roughly similar power figures, similar representatives, similar significant community folks, that must be the doing of somebody! Even their prophecy of freedom and release back into the outside world have some similarities. No matter how much people will call their whole thing magic, it just doesn’t make sense. Even Historically! Though that might have been pushing it. The project’s only here to document each district’s own history, not to decode their entire existence on being here on earth.

But when you did do some research on mythologies on your spare time, because, hey, monsters actually existed, people back then were probably not that influenced! Lets research this! It became both a blessing and a curse. And now, here you are, questioning everything your not specifically trained to find out the answer to your questions regarding monsters.

    Nearly 2 years of just travelling, documenting and educating yourself more about each monster kind raised many things in you, appreciation, curiosity, acceptance, questions... Especially the questions but thankfully your not alone in all of this and the stress of the job alone shouldn’t even be this bad to begin with, but after all this time of questions still not being answered after so long. You can't help but feel excited but despondent in your last trip to the final district.

      The Black District.

      This group, for the last 40 or so years since it emerged, was quite infamous for half the time it has existed. But until quite recently, their popularity started to surprisingly change. The total opposite of what was expected of them based off the other monster groups when they finally can interact with humanity. Being a district of monsters only having black souls, according to the beliefs of all the other districts before it and after are individuals who are filled with hatred, animosity and distrust to the face of the world, opposite to those monsters in the white districts that have monsters predominantly white souled.

      According to the humans and soon the monsters that has visited the district, the local monsters that reside there are polite and professional in all aspects of their everyday living, not a single sign of all the forehead hatred, animosity and distrust the other districts were quite keen to proclaim about.  They were all very focused, visitors said, from everything they do, assigned tasked or obligated, was done as efficiently and swiftly possible. From the hospitality to any services offered, everything was professional and comparable to 5 star services.

      Whether you should be excited about this aspect of visiting the Black district located in New Zealand, it is quite surprising that basically all other monster cultures, even the ones that emerged after them have the same general descriptions to black souls. Hatred, Animosity and Distrust. There has to be a reason for that to be the case. And not just of black souls too but on every other souls that exist, they basically the same definition. Of course this should be excusable since they are before the war terms. Well as before the war they can get, some district doesn't even know there can be any other soul colours until the humans came, according to them, but it still doesn’t explain anything much on what Monster History actually is in a more before the war level that your asking.

      Picking up the first folder in the order, you smile as more small memories started to filter in. Opening it, you saw the simplified version of the project's company information.

 

**_Project: History of Monsters, the documentary._ **

**_Title: Resurfaced Again;(district)_**

**_Timespan: 3 years max_ **

**_Budget: 10 million max._ **

**_Order of district Visit:_ **

_** <> White - Cycan - Green - Red - Orange - Purple - Yellow - Blue - Black <>** _

**_People:_ **

**_Producer/Director - Ness Úrsula_ **

**_Lead Camera - Paige Zoé_ **

**_Script Writer -_ ** **_Yournameoverhere_**

**_Video Editor: Su-Jin Kondwani-Sinclair_ **

**_Production Assistant: Aquila Mitra_ **

**_Notes: A small revision on monster society is required before travel begins. Educate as much as you can on Monsters History, Culture and the like to ensure information provided is not biased or potentially hindering to all species(Human, Alien, Monster). Quality over Quantity. REMEMBER: This is a documentary of Monster History from each district. If there are questions on it’s content and credibility, report and don’t let it interfere with the content of the film._ **

 

      You laugh, amused at your own situation. You know you were supposed to be reporting your questions and queries about everything you know right now, especially with this documentary being the first ever proffesional one created.

Yeah there's the usual YouTube videos and the like around being shared in the internet, but this documentary is the professional kind. The type where it’s so official it’s a reference for scholars to use for their papers on monsters in the future. Ideally, there should be some already published when the monster districts weren’t as many as it was before, but with all the issues the monster population keep on experiencing  both from their country of origin and their own kind. It was essentially impossible to start a documentary or any professional records on the monsters. Sad thing but it was just basically impossible. Companies didn’t want to be in trouble with the government and the government was just a bit too occupied.

Finding out this was happening and it assigned to you and the rest of the team, now that was just exciting! You can be part of something historical!

      Flipping through the pages, memories in the first first day started to resurface.

* * *

 

>0<

^v^

 

* * *

 

    You were working for the company for nearly 8 years now and you’ve just finished handing in the finished script for your latest assignment. Checking the time, it was nearly 15:00 when you were asked to go to the office.

    Now, the office… being called there only means two things, well more if we get into the specifics into it, but really it's just split between two, good or bad.

    Most of the time, you’ve been called to the office for good things like a rise in your paycheck or that you have some new sets of privileges, but that’s always during an assigned project,never after or before. But then again, compared to those other occurrences, you were still under further training and practice in the journalism field, not that special or important sounding compared to the one you’re getting into now.

    When you got to the office, you saw 4 other people, waiting by the chairs, most of them you’ve had small conversations with in the past few years working for this company.

    Taking the only remaining empty seat, you looked down onto the floor, doing your best to remain as inconspicuous as possible, closing your legs and hunching your back slightly as you take in your surroundings, the white tiles of the floor giving you some eerie vibes with everything.

    Looking up, you took in who was with you waiting by the office chairs outside the boss’ door. The clock just by it casually ticking loudly in this pseudo silence between you and your seatmates.

    To your right was Paige Zoé, one of the main camera people in the business. Strawberry blonde hair paired with a sharp face with light brown eyes, petite in form and shape, wearing a black turtle neck and simple white slacks. An outfit you've seen her occasional in. You’ve worked with her before, exchanging pleasantries and work topics during each projects both of you were working together in. She’s a pleasant woman, soft spoken but serious on almost all aspects of life as far as your aware of. Though as serious as she is, when she jokes around, you always wonder if your talking to someone else.

Next to her was Aquila Mitra, one of the newer workers in the company, majoring in directing and minoring in screenwriting. Curly brown hair, hazel eyes, square face with a peach fuzz and a slightly tanned skin, freckles scattered everywhere, wearing a simple red polo shirt and jeans. You’ve never really worked with him before but have come past across during some errands, sometimes even sharing small talks when both of you are simply just waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. You’ve heard gossip about him around your co-workers too, of how he’s quite the drinker and sports person, though as far as that being true, you don’t know, he’s just reading a book, casually sipping coffee or something right now that judging wouldn’t be the best idea.

    Beside to your left was Su-Jin Kondwani-Sinclair, a well known video editor within the film industry. Pitch black hair, similarly dark coloured eyes, oval-ish face and pale skin, wearing a white shirt under a parka and black jeans. Since he started to work, his video editing has always been considered to be outstanding for his age. As far as you know, He was under the same department as you, but with just a different governing leader. He was Canadian-Korean and an infamous flirt within the ranks. Looking at him, you can see why some of your co-workers can easily swoon over him every single time he’s just talked about or around. You’re never one to notice people’s good looking features but Su-Jins pitch black hair and seemingly intelligent eyes, well… you can see the logic around your friends infatuation with him.

     Next to him, talking was Ness Ursula, another one of the well known workers within this company, this time in being a director for films and sets. Wavy brown hair, grey eyes, circle face with a slightly tanned skin, wearing a simple pink singlet under a small black jacket with galaxy patterned leggings. You never really talked to her beside the occasional greetings and errands for her during each projects you and her were in the same one. She smiles and laughs at something Su-Jin said, her eyes closing before catching yours. Quickly turning your head away, you feel you face starting to heat up as her’s and Su-Jin’s attention got turned towards you.

    “Well hi there!” She said in a chirpy tone, Su-Jin following after with his own greeting towards you accompanied by a nod.

    “Uh… Hi there too…” You said back in return, meekly, at a loss for words as your whole plan shatters into nothingness. As far as you’re concerned, people shouldn’t be this excited when your called to the office, ever. You always gotta expect for the worse in these situations. Never the best, because the moment you do, disappointing things will likely occur more and when it happens -

    “You were the scriptwriter from my last project before right?”

    “Wait, uh… yes, I was, your -” you cough, altering your posture to something more confident than before, “uhm, scriptwriter before, though i didn’t expect you remembering me…” you added, smiling sheepishly with your shoulder raised, feeling more embarrassed as her attention hasn’t dissuaded but instead started to increase with how much she has leaned towards you compared to before.

    “Omg yes! It is you! How’ve you’ve been? I haven’t heard from you in ages, i thought after the project you’d talk to me more often, but you haven’t. Which was a surprise, since people usually do that after working with me, like Su-Jin over here, we first worked together like, the moment he came into the business and ever since then, we’ve talked with every single chance given.” She says, moving animatedly like she belongs in a cartoon of sorts, her whole body moving the whole time, leaving you dumbstruck the moment the... Question? Statement? Query?...  has ended.

    Looking at Su-Jin, you see him smiling as he looks at you, amusement in his eyes, he grins, before looking towards Ness, putting a hand on her shoulder.

    “Ness, can you please calm down for a moment, you’ve just overwhelmed our little friend here,” he pauses for a moment and looks at you questioningly, a smile on his face “If you don’t mind, can you please tell me your name?”

    “It’s easy! Their name’s-” Ness started to say, moving his hand away from her shoulder, leaning in once again in enthusiasm before being pulled back with the same hand, Su-Ji looking at them with an exasperated look. Reproaching from their antic, they look back at you with a sheepish smile laughing slightly with their apology.

    “Now where were we, “ He turns to you, smiling once again, Ness also doing the same.

    “My name is uh…” coughing, you mumbled your name, embarrassed by all of the attention Su-Jin and Nessa are giving you the whole time. You never expected any of this to happen that you don’t know if winging it with confidence would be a safe move to do.

    “Well nice to meet you. My name is Su-Jin Kondwani-Sinclaire, I don’t think we have met before, nice to meet you.” He says, extending his hand onto you.

    “Nice to meet you too.” You reply back, shaking his hand back. “So uh… do you know anything that’s happening right now?

     And just as Su-Jin opens his mouth the bell rings, the boss’ secretary coming out, nodding to everyone in our direction before going back into the office.

     He laughs, grinning before nodding towards Ness to go ahead.

     “Well, we’re about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks.


	2. Useless noeting, let's just go down memory lane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is so advanced in their own way. Noets, Essisstants, Inter-dimensional pockets. Damn. They're not useful though, so what the heck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some made up techy stuff so like uh....ya. hope I made some links on nicknames and abbreviations obvious.

      "Damn, getting too worked up on that office call was an experience.” You mused to yourself, “Didn’t even expect the Boss and basically everyone to just casually joke around with each other. Holy heck was I awkward during that whole thing.”

      Flipping back to the first page, you smiled, flipping it over to see your anecdotes during your whole trip to the White District. This was your original copy given to you before the Monster history briefing started. Everyone was so prepared with the whole briefing, bringing noets. Likely to have been used to this or just so excited on the whole thing, they kinda over prepared. Thank god Aquila was the latter. Unlike your companions, well friends now, but companions back then, you were excited, yeah, but even after years of training for these kinds of big shot jobs, you couldn’t wing it and be prepared in some magical way. 

     So when the briefing and everything did start to happen, you had to use the provided pens and pencils they had on board. You were going to grab some paper too but the AI teacher already started. Yeah you could tell them to wait but with how interested everyone was  the moment it whirred onto life, you couldn’t tell them that.

     And there you were, using essentially ancient technology, just a couple of seconds slower at writing down everything important the A.I.T. was saying. You were decent at your handwriting, especially in speed and its legibility, but when compared to your typing skills, It’s like comparing bronze to Gold skills. And that's gold with a capital G, so real good. All thanks to your training. And yes you could’ve used shorthand to write everything down and basically be up to speed, but you haven’t exactly wrote and read shorthand for years already that you couldn’t afford to test it.

      When Aquila looked up and saw the struggle you we're having. He nicely sneaked in some of his noets into your pile. Gosh were you thankful for that. 

      Looking at the slightly inky smear that essentially took hold on half the page, you chuckled. You seriously need to transfer all that into noets. this will really bother you in the future. especially when the boss get's it... Thinking about it, not just transfer, you need to get a totally new copy of the whole thing. A super clean copy with no notes or noets in the back plastered to it. 

      You tapped into one of the noets placed under the written paragraph, breaking it's order. Thank god noets are like, easy to resize post it notes that just automatically order themselves.

      "Noet number 3: Common interactions. Hm, It's been ages since I read this." You said to yourself, trying to remember when this was said again in another briefing before getting to another district. Thinking about it, the last one you had was when you visited the red district. Ever since then, this information was just ingrained into your head after seeing and experiencing the whole culture living inside there.

      "Now, let's see here..." You start to skim through your notes, ignoring teh increasing sounds of shuffling from your neighbor "Yada-yada, game terms, HP is hope, LV or love is Level of Violence... fragility... influence of intent....variety of effects... negative mojo affects... unknown measurements... encounters on noet 6." Satisfied with your skimming, you suddenly got hit with a pillow by your head.

      "I know you have some odd sleeping patterns but can you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here!" You hear Paige's voice, low in tones from it's lack of use because of sleep, sounding annoyed. you hear another grumble.

      "Paige! You're awake! Sorry about that!" You say, laughing sheepishly as she once again looks at you, her eyes looking at you as if it has the power to kill.

      "As if your even sorry. What are yo up to now anyways?" She asks, covering her face in the pillow, her voice now resigned. Everyone in the crew knew not to really sleep in the same room as you, especially on cruise trips and usually they don't, but this trip was a special one. One of the local Blue district monster had to come with you and Muffet was their name, a spider monster, surprisingly bipedal with three pairs of arms. Though with her being one of the similar trends in the monster group, everyone decided to call her Blueberry Muffin. going in theme with the other Muffet's muffin flavour names. 

      "Trying to compare some notes between districts. Wanna help?" You offer. Having help would be really great. especially with where to start. There's so many things so similar to each district that even trying to get some questions answered would probably take some years when done alone.

      "Uh... how about later. Can you make sure your working quietly after this please" 

      "Aren't you even going to ask why?"

      "Are't I supposed to be asleep?"

      "Ok, Ok, sorry. Goodnight."

      "Thank you"

      Staying silent, you watch Paige get comfortable once again her bed. The thrown pillow forgotten as she continues on to sleep. You were going to check that video of sans explaining what happens in a check and what it entails as he is the known monster judge of his district. A very high ranking job in their society but that would probably be a bad idea. you can just do that later.

      Taking out the encounters noet, you start to remember the first one you've ever experienced. It was supposed to be with Sans of the white district, or comic once the other Sanses got involved, after lunch as he explains the whole checking and encounter thing to you as you recorded the it, but another monster got to it first before him. A monster called Icecap or something. Narcissistic guy, but they meant well.

      It was weird. You didn't even know what was happening until your soul got called out after you awkwardly complimented him. The whole thing started oddly too, the monster just started talking about his hat or something. Thank god that when you experienced the encounter Sans just came out of the building you were picking him up from, though you still had to doge some icy and sharp looking things.

      Once again skim reading your encounters noet, you swipe it back down. You might as well watch the video to be honest. You can't exactly answer any of the questions but going through memory lane with all the monsters would be nice. Especially with how different everyone is even if they had the same name.

      Going to the page dedicated to monster encounters in the folder, you swipe up the noet, it's electric blue hue greeting you along with bright white smaller noets and a front facing video of Sans doing an encounter with you.

      Pressing play, Tunes started to play loudly, shocking you as it continues on, slowly getting intense in it's 8-bit genre. Holy Flip was finding out monsters, if they're high ranking enough, can have a theme song occur and be heard when experiencing an encounter.

      You started to hear Paige's grumbling and as fast as you can, you muted the video. Becoming more apparent as she whispers some incomprehensible words, obviously cursing your soul to some devil. You forgot how scary she was.

      Holy shezow. being with someone in a bedroom is weird. What's the time already anyways. Putting the folder down with the rest of the pile, you looked at your watch. 

      "Uhh... Where in the world are we again?" you groaned when you realize you can't change your time to what's appropriate. "Gosh darnit, this means I need to use the Essisstant." Groaning once more, you slump a bit onto your bed, breathing deeply in. Essisstant wasn't bad or anything but the ones they have in the cruises were just creepy.

      "Why did I leave my I.P. with Su-Jin." You whined to yourself. You know why Su-Jin had your inter-dimensional pocket with him. After what happened last time, his paranoia just increased.

      Sighing, resigned to your fate, you cough a bit before speaking out in your E.S. recognized command key.

      A ding ringed before the bedside table before you lighted lighted up to create a holographic image of the cruise ship's mascot, a flipping realistic anthropomorphic ship. Can't they just have a holographic version of the captain be the image the E.S. takes after, than this abomination of artificial intelligence.

      "Hello, How may I help you" The abomination asks you, it's movement of imitating human speech becoming more and more horrendous as it utters every word. Bolts, gears and everything inside it's 'mouth' coated in black oil, dripping every time it opens its maw ship mouth hull thing.

      "Hello. What's the time right now? and expand on the details please" You replied back, trying to be as polite as you can as you turn you head away. They seriously should set their E.S. to mimic and change it's form in accordance to whom ever asks them. They'll become much more easier to deal with, even if they still have some creepy characteristics.

      "It's currently 23:15. 4 hours and 30 minutes since the cruise started. We are currently in a UCT -8 timezone." 

      "Thank you. You are now dismissed." The abomination did it's curtsy, dissipating its' form by your bedside table.

      "Jet lag is going to be soooo bad." you whine to yourself. Your pretty much used to it with how the travel order between each districts are just so far apart. but that still doesn't mean you can't whinge about it.

      "Flipping hell." Sitting up straight you looked back once again to the notes and video still set up. It's colour becoming painful to your eyes as it contrasts against the oranges throughout the bedroom. Reaching out to it, the noets went to your hands like magnets. Fiddling with the settings, the noets are finally more dark blue in tone and colour compared to the ones it was sporting before, accented with grey noeties instead of the stark white ones.

      "All right so where were we!" The subtitles immediately popping up when you played the video. It's sound evading you and your sleeping companion. You probably should read on what was being said during the whole thing, but eh. you can read the noets to skim 

      Opening up the noeties, you read you comparison between this sans and other sans' encounters. You've seen the whole video multiple times since the green district. It was interesting how different the attack sequences each Sanses have. Well the ones after your third district visit. that's where everything was more serious and intense. Since it was your first time doing encounters, what you had recorded  in Comic's was just simple attacks for monster children to practice on,a bit sad when you compare them to your other recorded encounters with the other sans and essentially the rest of the whit district monster encounters you've recorded

      As part of the documentary, everyone in the team assigned themselves an area of the culture to focus on, you, in your opinion, luckily got to research and be cultured on how encounters work for every monster district and with it, you were the most experienced in encounters and battles with any monster. Working with the royal guard, the judge and having small practices with the monster children. 

      Opening up the other folders, you flip open to the pages full of encounter videos in noets.

      "Flip!" You say in surprise once you saw all the noets of all colours shining in neon glory to your eyes. quickly opening up the Sans variety of encounters in each folder, you close them all up. Holy fudge. You forgot you basically have all the colours of the rainbow with you in this trip. Turning down all the brightness of each noets, you arranged them all to surround you. Clicking mute on all video's,  the video's started to play. the difference apparent as each Sans' started the encounter with different attacks.

      You really need to have another re-encounter video with Comic, Blue and Fluffy. Well kinda on Fluffy. You were finally getting a hang on encounters by then and fluffy's district wan't exactly the most serious or fight-ey compared to other's districts. They were more on the smothering, unwanted realizations and talking encounters. Big difference when compared tot he others. They didn't even call him the judge, they called him the Chaplain or Counselor.

      It's interesting though how the Sans from the Cycan, Orange and Purple district had a totally different job, not counting the yellow district sans, everyone there has a more mob-esque society compared to the rest, so it's unfair if anyone from there get's compared to the other district monsters. 

      Not only sans though, essentially everyone had a different occupation than those in the White, Blue, Green and Red District. The yellow district may be even categorized within the same group as them with how the personalities are essentially similar, for each monsters. For the black district though, that's still unknown, though you do have a feeling that they would be completely different from any of the two groups.

      It is funny though how some districts essentially have swapped counterparts or so. The swapping occurring between essentially whomever they were bonded the closest to or had the most similarities. After your three or so month visit and documentation in the white district, seeing a monster with similar or so stature of the lazy but hardworking Sans the Skeleton(TM) act so much like the Papyrus of the White district. It just put you off. Of course sooner or later you found out more about them and everything. But yous ill can't believe your eyes, even after another 3 or so months of living with the Cycan district monsters.

      Clicking on the video of you being in an encounter with Smith, the yellow district Sans.You paused it, seeing how it lasted for 20 or so minutes. Damn, forgot how long all of these video's are. Swiping down the yellow noet of Smiths encounter, yous started to do so with the rest, leaving only the one between you and Comic as his noet has all the nonentities you have comparisons of.

      Comparing encounter traits wouldn't exactly help you answer some of your questions but it is pretty interesting.

... ... ... ...

     "Okay, F this. I already know essentially all of this!" You yell out to yourself in frustration. falling down to the floor, your legs propped up on the bed. Saying your command code, you asked once again what the time was, not even bothering to look at the hideous E.S. of the Cruise ship. 

      "It's 00:20. Same timezone as the shipped has halted travel for the night."

      Dismissing the E.S. You looked towards where you bed is. 2 hours haven't even passed since you woke up but doing this is just tiring when you've basically memorized every single thing you've noticed.

      You're probably going to hate yourself for sleeping so early in such a position, but this is just annoying you so much that sleeping on it would be the best idea right now.

      Closing your eyes you started to focus on the darkness that surrounds what you see, slowly going deep into sleep, memories from the white district rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now know at least some ideas on what Au is each district. Yellow is obviously Mobtale or Mafiatale, whatever, just Mafia. And white is the classic Undertale and all that. ahahha. I made Mob Sans' nickname Smith since I can't exactly name them Don or Boss doesn't exactly suit if we're gonna have to talk about the other big Bosses in their world. Also cuz of that Mr and Mrs Smith movie, even though I've never seen it. Also Green is HavenTale and i don't think that AU has been written much, so idk what nicknames to use and figured, Fluffy would be the most suitable. Like have you seen the designs for him? it's like fluff!


	3. The White Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Dorothy or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a more organized approach to this.

“And This Is Where Your Staying While Your On Your Project, Our World Famous MTT Hotel!” Papyrus yells out loud cheerfully, the dark navy suit's isolating aura reversed to something more welcoming as we follow him through glass doors. The current district ambassador, Henrie, chuckling in amusement, their own dark grey suit fitting in with the aura it exudes, brown hair brushed off to the side with his arms staying to the back. Papyrus ignores this, and looks back towards us and the group, an ever present smile on his face, stopping by the front desk of the recreated MTT Resort, looking onwards to us with an expectant look as we all, excluding Henrie, started to see the resort more.

Looking around the building, you took in the yellow chequered patterns of the floor, each alternating square a meter squared each as you and the rest of the group stand in awe of the large Mettaton fountain spraying the water to the floor. An open shower for guests if anyone dared to use it as that.

You chuckle at the thought, the image of someone just waltzing in to take a quick cold shower to wake themselves up from a drowsy morning.

According to the A.I.T. The building was a recreation of the underground MTT Resort, the main hub to the rest of the branches all around the world. Providing the most grand and high quality products monsters can use for their leisure. Because of it being a recreation, the building also substitutes as an overworld tourist-historical venue for people to experience while visiting. Experiencing the overpriced MTT products, staff and service.

It always caused quite the surprise for visitors, especially for the world travellers around with how they react to it in their vlogging channels online.

Despite being briefed already of the basic monster information, everyone even yourself could help but respond the same way as a hand front desk lady moves around to accommodate some guests by her.

"Holy shit. I knew the A.I.T. 'ready said the monsters are big." Aquila starts to whisper, an uneasy look on his face as he, along with the rest, continue to observe the monsters and humans interacting about to and from left and right. "But not as in gigantic big. They're all like 7 feet tall at least! Could probably win against me and my mates anytime they played footy without trying too." Aquila says, awe underlying the fear in his tone.

"They weren't that big before, just so you know." The current ambassador pipes in, halting Su-Jin from what he was going to say, patting Aquila's back with an understanding smile.

"Pardon?" Aquila replies back, a raised eyebrow in question.

"Yep." They said, popping the 'p' as they started to walk towards where papyrus is, their smile coy as they continued to walk despite Aquila's yell for wait.-"...You can't just drop something like that and walk away!"- well as much of a wait it was.

Everyone soon followed Aquila's lead with Henrie, Ness and yourself laughing as you followed to hear more of the mystery Henrie shared.

"I feel like Henrie just said that 'cuz he was pissed." Ness whispered, a grin on her face before she pulls out her hand "wanna bet?" She offers, a hand shaking to try with the $10 bill and coins moving slightly along, Alexander Hamilton's neutral face suggesting a cheeky underlying smile. Convinced by the dollar and the need to divulge in with Ness' whims again for the day, you gave her a $5 bill, this time, the neutral face of Abraham Lincoln suggesting a judging look at your choice.

"Yep, but on him just doing that 'cuz papyrus looks ready to fly" You said, pointing as subtle as you can to the fidgeting figure of papyrus as he idly chats with the front desk before starting to converse with Aquila and Henrie, eyes boring holes into everyone's general direction time to time. "Might turn us into dust if he continues on" You joke, giving ness a nudge.

"Shhhh, you shouldn't joke about that!" She replies back, nudging back harder as we finally got close to where Papyrus was, talking to Aquila and Henrie, the grin of her face making the chastising tone ineffective.

"Too far-Too Far?" You asked, your smile turning slightly sheepish to express your slight sorry at the joke.

"I'd say it was." You suddenly hear behind you, as you stopped just by the conversation between Aquila, Henrie and Papyrus. The voice belonging from Su-Jin as he places himself between you and Ness, "Though I bet, it was because Aquila was too Aussie for Henrie to understand the compliment." he says, showing a $10 bill into Ness' pocket that had the betting money.

"And I'm here betting on you three losing valuable information about monsters." Paige pipes up, tone demeaning with a hint of amusement from her spot between papyrus and Aquila before turning back around to listen in to a more of Papyrus' explanation.

You laughed along with the others before starting to move in and join the circle, the expected explanation revealed to have already ended way before you and the rest decided to join in. It was disappointing that you did missed out on why monsters are the size they are now, but you know that you'll find them out by the far future with the project.

"-Are High Functioning Waves Working On A Microscopic Level Or So, Mimicking The Functions Of A Brain, That The Need Of Solid Components Aren't As Necessary In Comparison To You Humans!" Papyrus says with charm and gestures, Henrie nodding along while Aquila and Paige share intrigued looks with the science presented to them.

"I'm guessing that's magic?" You ask, the science of it slightly evading you because of the missed information. Physics was never really a favourite region of yours to look into despite how physical and in your face its concepts are in comparison to chemistry and biology, your more favoured regions.

"Indeed So! And Now That You All Are Here, Let Us Finally Begin The Full Tour Of My Beloved Mettaton's First Ever Resort Overland!" Papyrus begins then starts walking to the elevator, his strides taking him seconds as the rest arrives a few minutes later, separating from the bag holders to finally start listening to his personalized welcome introduction to the monster culture of the white district.

The group started by the Hotel Rooms, each given a small card, excluding Henrie, once the elevator ride gong down stopped, opening it's doors so a very sunshine yellow hallway with 5 doors present.

"Since Surfacing The Rooms Available Has Updated To Accommodate More Varied Necessities, Varying from Floor To Floor To Imitate More Modern And Contemporary Accesses Like Kitchens Or Some Entertainment Area If Ordered." Papyrus explains, walking to the end of the hallway, Henrie and the gang following before the elevator door closes on them. "Each Of You Have Your Own Rooms Personalized With A Small Work Space And Kitchen Alongside The Bed The Hotel Is Known For. You Each Have Access To Each Others' Room. This Access Can Be Changed If Need Be. Just Conduct With The Desk. The Tour I Have Made For You Will Continue By 20:05 Or 8:05 P.M In The Restaurant Back In The Main Floor. Your Luggage Are Already Deposited In The Rooms Which Your Card Indicate. I Will Bid You Farewell Until Tonight." Papyrus coughs at the end, looking prideful with hid speech introduction to the floor rooms.

During the speech, you took a peek at your personal cards, the number '404' appearing in yours. 'Second Last or Third Room Then' You thought before returning your attention back to Papyrus and Henrie, setting up an alarm 10 minutes before the Dinner. Once he was finished everyone said their thanks to Papyrus before spreading away to each other's rooms. The order, from 401-405, appearing to be by rank with Ness, then Su-Jin, then Paige, then Yourself then Aquila. You have a large guess that this is how rooming will end up during the Project.

You entered your room and was welcomed by your Phonnect's ringtone. Blaring loud and proud in your face with Ness' call name indicating the cause. Taking the phone for your own sake, immediately going down to the inhumanely large bed smack bang in the middle of the room as the call opens up to show Ness' smiling face.

"Yellow." you said, tiredness washing over you with how soft the bed is under you.

"Yellow!" Ness' replies back, laying down in her own bed at the process, three other calls being dialled to join in the conversation. "I just hear probably, the cutest thing from our Skeleton Man."

"Oh really, what was it." You grin sleepily before digging your face more into the soft mattress.

"He was asking if he was doing a great job to the Ambassador." She squealed, before greeting to the others that finally accepted the call, each responding to her statement in their own way. Su-Jin laughing, Aquila with a  taunting hark, Paige with a raised eyebrow and you with some snort.

"That is pretty cute." you remarked, "Especially with that super professional almost robotic introduction he did about our rooms."

"I know right!" she squeals once again, wriggling herself more into the bed out of excitement, standing out to the other's humming agreement.

"Hey Ness, do you want the monster info i got from today?" Aquila pipes up, the video of him showcasing him to be on the workspace, laptop out connected to a small disk you knew was around 5 centimetres long and an inch thick, containing whatever information the user decides to store in their Phonnect. "I got a voice recording of the whole explanation Papyrus gave on their size increase and more."

"That'd be nice but we first need to figure out which aspects each of us are personally going to research into for this Project."

"Cool. I'll put a copy into the team hard drive though just in case."

"All right. Now then, aspects, aspects, aspect. Any Ideas on what they can be?"

"Magic use is obviously going to be in there." You heard Paige say, receiving acknowledged hums.

"Their Politics." Su Jin pipes up.

"Food?" You said yourself, making you feel hungry despite the tiredness.

"Legends and Lore?" Aquila follows up before you stood to properly see your surroundings.

The room was yellow, the same tone and shade you can see your companions in the call, your luggage breaking the theme of the room.

"Oh! And that encounters thing people have been crazy about!" Ness says, her movements unknown as you started to unpack your luggage, starting out with the clothes you've brought.

"Nice." You said, thought starting to wisp away despite the important conversation happening. "Who's doing what though."

"Well, we can do the ones we suggested?" Su-Jin says, the sound of fabric moving accompanying his remark.

"I don't mind doing mine, but i don't know if that's the same with the rest of you." Paige says, humming and music coming from her. "I'm going to take a shower, goodbye." then a sound signifying her cutting off.

"So Magic's out. Who wants to do Food?" Ness asks, typing sounds coming from her.

"Ehh, not for it really." You said, eliminating yourself while you organize your clothes into piles to put into the wardrobe present in the room.

"Same here." Su-Jin pipes up, eliminating himself.

"How about you Aquila, you've been quiet." Ness says.

Nothing was heard, the screen just showing his room's study/work area before Aquila appears in the screen, new clothes on him.

"Oh, shit, sorry. Was in the loo. What did I miss?"

"Just who's doing who, Paige's doing magic and Either of us wants to do Food."

"I wouldn't mind doing food."

"Nice, well you can go off and do whatever now."

"Thanks." Aquila was just about to end the call, finger's hovering where you know the button is when he pipes up. "The audio recording has been split up already by the way, There was like, three or four concepts Papyrus explained to me and Paige before the rest of you guys finally arrived." He said before finally blipping away to his own privacy.

"I'll just send him a thank you text after this." You heard Ness say.

While that conversation was going, you were finally done emptying out the one of the luggage bags. And during it, you thought, hard on which aspect you wanted to do. Learning about their politics would be quite fun, but probs not enough for you to really handle it. Legends and lore would be very entertaining but you'd probably sit through many story times and you know you become very lethargic during such events. That leaves encounters. Though Encounters require some kind of soul control and the like, it's the most perfect mix of physical and mental participation you're willing to put in.

These are all from impressions though with all the media you've consumed about monsters from Youtube.

"I'll do encounters."  You said after Ness.

Receiving a hum and typing noise, you took that as your cue to leave the call, saying your thanks and see you later.

Finishing up arranging and placing the rest of the clothes, you went back to the bed and finally observed how the place looked like.

So far, the hotel has been quite old fashioned in it's designs and services, elevators, hotel rooms and front desks connected, a restaurant on the main floor and rooms not decorated to some trademark name and theme. All similar to what's recorded to be 21st century hotels and services. Staying in the hotels is like being part of some amber coated interactive historical landmark. Making you feel like your part of history.

You don't know what has happened after that revelations but events started to mix up, Unpacking and packing, going to the dinner on the main floor up above the surface, figuring out who to meet and what to talk about when time stopped to recreate some mashup memory of you training with Undyne and Sans on moving and reacting in encounters, a shudder running through you from phantom pains and bruises before it washed away with time moving again. Onwards and forwards to the group celebrating along with the District's Surface Day Celebrations, Getting Drunk and Sober with a hangover.

"Happy Surface Dayyyyy..." You hear Sans say to you, an arm swung across your back as he leans towards you, the smell of alcohol in his breath ignore as you greet him back with the same drunken stupor with a hug.

You suddenly got tackled by Undyne before getting picked up together with Sans, her personal greeting to you and everyone a loud drunken cheer before some garbled message and an abrupt greeting to the floor.

There was no energy for you to sit up but time continued onwards and forwards once again, your companions-now friends-faces appearing and disappearing, seemingly checking up on you or joining you on the floor to celebrate the momentous occasion at the even of September 15, hallmarking the 106th year the white district and monsters were introduced into the world.

You were suddenly standing up, once again greeted by a more homey version of the hotel room your were minutes in, your technology and reports arranged neatly on the work table, the bedside accessorized with trinkets and your Essistant open and present by you once you walked into the room soon technically modified to look like some outdoor garden.

A call was happening again, this time coming from Paige and you thoughtlessly accept, a smile on your face as you see her in her own personalized room, some Victorian era inspired theme, her own Essitant hanging around, wire like vines accessorized with blue roses assembled to imitate a weasel.

"Have you finished up the script for the final recording we're doing this week?"

"Yep, jut have to get it beta'd real quick with Aquila before I hand it in  for tomorrow for the rest of us to film."

"Good." She hummed as she moved around her room to go to her own work desk, taking out her Phonnect and changing the video call's point of view to be from her Essistant. "I want some feedback of how these shots were filmed and if they can be used for the remaining part of the White District Documentary before I give them to Su-Jin to edit." she said, her screen call showing her sending a folder to your drive, the loading screen popping up to show it's relatively heavy.

"Nice. Will take a look once it fully loaded in." You said, sending Aquila the document you just briefly looked over, attached with the usual note.

"Okay. Tell me about it during dinner, I have more things to do." Paige says, her finger swiping to the right, ending the call.

"Byeeeee." You said before it ended, the small calming sounds set to your Essitant now more apparent wit the conversation done. You took a seat and time once again shifted, you talking to other monsters, having a final get together tea with the monsters everyone interacted with, personal ones with Undyne and Sans before you found yourself, packing up your clothes for the groups holiday and work trip to the next district.

"Shit, damn. Where do i even put in these new clothes." You asked yourself as you looked at the piles of clothes you decided to buy, more than half of them a variety of tops with graphic designs by and of popular monsters in the district and the rest an assortment from everyone..

Taking out your Interdimensional Pocket, you pulled out your Essitant, it's knowledge disk by you palm before pressing the button to turn it on. A small squirrel like creature greets you, it's form almost see through if not for the holographic like coating that shows it's form and shape.

"Can you see if there's any quick delivering shops for a large travel bag, like this one?" You said to your Essitant you delightfully named 'R', pointing a large cream travel bag already packed for travel.

"I will see to it. There are multiple available. Are there any more specification you need?"

"Ones willing to send over now in a pink colour if it's available. If not, green then."

"Okay. Here is the first page of your qualifications." R says, a screen popping up showing the search results.

Not even bothering to read which site, you pressed on the third link and began to browse through, changing the colour qualifications immediately to white as the idea to colour coordinate your trinkets from each district came through. Finally picking a bag, you filed in your details and released a pleased noise as a delivery pad was projected onto a thankfully spare space on the floor, a loading bar appearing on the screen.

"Nice, with that covered, let's finish packing up."

"Wake up!" R suddenly exclaimed before repeating it again, their voice slowly changing to something more familiar.

"Huh?" the imagery before you from earlier breaking away to a mere darkness, void of any colour as the voice pesters you again into the waking world.

"Wake up!"

It was Paige.

You gave a long groan before turning away to cuddle into whatever, it's hard unbendable surface not-well-bending to your will of cuddle. Paige's pestering ending into quiet.

"Can I not?" you asked as the remnants of your dreams escaped you, only leaving a trail of nostalgia and wonder-less stupor.

"No, because we need to finish a couple more to the Blue District Documentary and the whole of it." You heard Paige explain, voice done with you with how repetitive of an occurrence this is for her whenever the two of you slept in the same room. "We need our scriptwriter else nothing will be done."

"But Paiiiiiggggeeeee, I'm so comfy" You whined, moving the folders away when you realized they were, well the document folders.

"I'll leave you ten minutes you sod." she said, finally giving in, her footsteps walking away to what you know is the bathroom.

"Okay."You said to the now empty room before opening your eyes to check your watch with a twist of your wrist, the time shown a bright contrast to your skin."9.30.... Nice" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should've at least re read it, but eh.  
> i just want to post this.  
> I'm so proud of it :D

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with multiple universes but set realistically, so this will be one heck of a world building. If you have any Theories o what stuff may be happening throughout the whole story, do so. It'll give me ideas.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
